Un magasin qui vous veut du bien premier acte
by Krocroll
Summary: Une rencontre fracassante, simple, exquise, de la passion, de la douceur...Il a suffit d'un regard...


_**Un magasin qui vous veut du bien - **__**Premier acte**_

_**Tout d'abord, bonsoir !**_

_**Ce qui devait être à la base un trio d'OS sur nos couples Canon va se transformer en trois mini fictions (qui ne sont pas encore écrites, toutes les idées étant dans ma tête, le seul problème est que dès que j'écris un truc, j'aime le publier direct ^^'). **__**Je trouvais plus sympa de faire une mini fic, plus long qu'un OS et pas le temps de se lasser ! **_Le principe est simple : si ce chapitre plaît, je continue. Vu qu'à la base je voulais en faire un OS, il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de chapitre et en plus pas très long, comme vous pourrez le voir. 

_**Par contre, s'il n' y a pas du tout de réaction, je pense que je la retirerais (enfin vu que c'est le premier chapitre et qu'il est cours, je ne peux pas m'attendre à la masse de réaction -') car pas la peine de publier une histoire que personne ne lit, j'espère que vous me comprenez ^^ J'hésite entre le rated M et le T pour cette fic, et j'accepte toute suggestion pour la suite, n'hésitez pas !**_

_**J'ai mis en place une playlist sur Groovenshark pour celles que ça intéresseraient :**_

_**grooveshark[point]com/#!/playlist/Krocroll+s+Playlist+1/75986018**_

_**Merci à ma toute nouvellement bêta, Sushirma, allez voir ses fictions, elles sont grave cool si vous aimez les Edward badboy *O***_

_[Anya Marina – High on the Ceiling]_

_[Radical Face – Black Eyes]_

Personne.

Elle était là à sa caisse. À se demander quoi faire. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce job mais il lui permettait de se nourrir, de payer ses différentes factures et même de pouvoir voir ses amis le week-end, pour le peu d'ami qu'elle avait.

Elle se regarda attentivement dans la glace près de sa caisse : elle était petite, pas vraiment avenante, des vêtements trop grands pour elle, quelques piercings sur l'oreille et le côté droit de son visage, les autres n'étant pas sur les parties visibles de son corps.

Non, Alice paraissait être tout ce qu'il y avait de moins abordable dans ce magasin.

Les gens la voyant pour la première fois la prenait peut-être pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, une loubarde, une truante, ou n'importe quoi du même acabit. Mais elle avait pourtant un cœur d'or, savait partager, savait écouter, d'une rare empathie qui la faisait souvent paraître maussade.

Elle avait peu d'ami mais du meilleur genre, qui l'aimaient autant qu'elle les aimait.

Elle ne changerait d'ailleurs son existence et son apparence pour rien au monde. Elle était ce qui la définissait.

Elle s'était fait tatouer pour la première fois à 16 ans. Ces marques sur son corps, cette ancre distillée à tous les coins de sa peau, ces esquisses qui fascinaient autant qu'elles repoussaient, était une preuve de plus de sa personnalité. Non pas blessée, mais toujours plus forte.

Elle avait connu certaines expériences, plus que d'autres de son âge, orpheline très jeune elle dû se débrouiller seule, passant de famille en famille, certaines plus aimantes et compréhensives que d'autres, mais ne restant jamais plus d'un an dans le même foyer. Très jeune, elle a appris à ne pas s'attacher, s'attacher fait mal, surtout quand on a pas de repères.

Ce ne fut qu'en secondaire qu'elle découvrit l'amitié et d'autres choses plus ou moins abordables...

Angela Weber, une junkie se donnant des allures d'ange devant ses parents et Victoria, une sulfureuse rousse mettant à ses pieds tous les jeunes bellâtres osant lui faire la cours.

Elle avait eu toutes ses premières expériences avec elles : la cigarette, les pétards, les expériences avec les garçons et même ces premières expérimentations avec les filles. Elle en gardait de très bons souvenirs. Cette période avait été courte mais elle s'en était fait des amies formidables. Elle les voyait de temps en temps malgré qu'elles ne vivent pas dans la même ville. Victoria dirigeait son propre bar à la Nouvelle Orléans et Angela, contre toute attente, était devenu la parfaite heureuse épouse, quoiqu'un peu loufoque, d'un homme riche et beau que tous les hommes rêvait d'être et les femmes enviaient à Los Angeles bien sûr (on ne pouvait tout de même pas la changer entièrement!).

Pourquoi pensait-elle à son passé ? Pendant sa courte escapade dans les limbes de ses pensées, une file s'était construite à sa caisse, attendant qu'elle refasse surface. Il faisait si gris dehors. Elle n'aimait pas sortir. Rester chez elle emmitouflé dans la couette aurait été si rassurant. La monotonie était ce qu'il y avait de plus sécurisant dans sa vie malgré tout ce que ses amies pouvait en dire et elle s'en satisfaisait.

* * *

Il était tard. Il était tôt. Il regarda sa montre. 5h du matin. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir le temps passer ? Peut-être parce que son travail meublait le maximum de sa vie. Il avait l'impression que s'il laissait la paperasse sur son bureau, à l'attendre bien gentiment pour le lendemain, celle-ci ne ferait qu'augmenter, pour qu'au final, il bâcle son travail et ça, on pouvait le dire, il n'appréciait pas.

Voilà pourquoi il travaillait H24, ne dormant que 2h par nuit. Après tout, le manque de sommeil n'était pas une grosse concession, il était insomniaque. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes que lui avait laissé sa nuit blanche dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il rentra dans la cabine de douche, en sortit, se brossa les dents.

Il s'habilla d'un costume 3 pièces, c'était tout ce qu'avait son placard en rayon puis pris son attaché case. Un tiercé gagnant clairement effectué depuis des années. Pas de fausses notes, juste des séries linéaires ne demandant aucune interprétation ni folie, juste un quotidien qui lui allait, d'ailleurs, parfaitement bien. Pourquoi changer, si ce n'est pour plus de sécurité, de confort, de mieux en somme ? N'ayant pas trouvé de mieux, il ne changeait donc pas sa manière de vivre.

Il commençait dans deux heures mais il aimait bien être un peu en avance. Enfin, pour lui qui n'avait pas le compte des heures, un peu pouvait vite se transformer en 'rester la nuit au bureau'.

Il sortit de son appartement lugubre et ferma sa porte à clé en sifflotant. Il allait faire bon aujourd'hui. Il le sentait dans l'air. Cela lui avait fait un grand changement quand il était arrivé dans la région, lui qui venait du Texas. Ici, dans cette petite ville de l'état du Washington, il pleuvait tout le temps, ce pourquoi il n'était absolument pas préparé.

Une goutte tomba sur sa tempe, vite remplacée par un torrent de flotte alors qu'il continuait de marcher. Il s'était apparemment encore trompé. Il courut sous les nuages, le vent soufflant derrière lui et finit par s'abriter sous la bâche tendue d'une supérette. Il regarda l'enseigne.

Tiens, il ne se rappelait pas y être déjà entré. Pourtant celle-ci était près de chez lui. Que lui coûtait-il d'y aller en attendant que la pluie s'arrête ? De toute façon il avait besoin d'acheter un repas qui serait rapide pour ce midi, pour pouvoir terminer ses dossiers en cours. Il ne mangeait que rarement avec ses collègues, considérant cela comme une perte de temps. Autant acheter un casse-croûte maintenant, ça lui éviterait de perdre du temps.

Il attendit que la porte automatique veuille bien se mettre en marche et se retrouva dans le hall d'où s'échappait un air frigorifiant, il se mit donc à frissonner. La climatisation ne faisait pas forcément bon ménage avec ses vêtements dégoulinant de pluie. Il rentra et se dépêcha de prendre un panier et de chercher ce dont il avait besoin dans le rayon des produits frais.

Après avoir rapidement choisi, il s'approcha des caisses d'où il pouvait entendre le bruit d'une caisse enregistreuse. Parmi la rangée de caisse s'étendant dans le fond du magasin, une seule semblait ouverte mais il n'arrivait pas à voir la caissière derrière celle-ci.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde malgré l'heure matinale. Comme on dit, c'est quand il pleut que les gens sortent ! Ou alors achètent-ils des réserves pour pouvoir mieux s'emmitoufler sous leur couette ?

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il continua d'avancer dans la file d'attente et de poser ses affaires sur le tapis roulant. Il n'avait pris qu'un sandwich au thon et une bouteille d'eau gazeuse.

Il regarda ce qui constituerait son maigre repas puis leva soudainement les yeux à l'appel d'une voix qu'il trouva douce, il se dit que ce ne devait sûrement pas être le vieux devant lui, non pas que sa voix ne puisse être soyeuse mais...non. Il chercha encore d'où venait la voix puis se rendit compte qu'elle provenait de derrière le comptoir caisse. Il croisa soudain des yeux d'un noir profond. Profond comme la nuit. Un peu comme une nuée d'insecte se ruant sur nous, le genre de truc dont on a peur mais qu'on ne peut arrêter de regarder, dont on ne peut se détourner, à cause de cet attrait vicieux qui nous fascine tant. On aurait dit des opales. Des opales noirs.

« Monsieur », continua t-elle de répéter, de la lassitude dans la voix.

Elle devait avoir l'habitude des lourdeaux. Il essaya de se draper dans sa dignité et lui demanda de répéter :

« Je vous demande, pour la énième fois, soit-dit en passant, d'avancer, histoire que les personnes derrière vous puissent poser leurs articles. »

Alors là, il tombait des nu. Cette jeune personne venait de se lever de son siège pour lui montrer ses dires et elle lui arrivait à peine à la taille. Elle ressemblait à une enfant. Une enfant montrant de l'agacement. Elle avait aussi l'air de le prendre pour un débile, ce qu'il n'était pas, ce qui l'énerva dans le même temps. Elle ne le connaissait pas, pourquoi le prenait-elle de haut ? Il détestait être pris pour ce qu'il n'était pas, surtout de bon matin. Il avait juste envie de partir vite et de replonger dans son travail, qui lui tenait compagnie au delà de ce que la nature humaine pourrait lui apporter, il en avait une fois de plus la preuve.

Il continua de la regarder à la dérobée. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel, on pouvait même dire que c'était d'habitude le genre de personne à problèmes qu'il évitait. Elle avait les cheveux teint en noir, les yeux cerclé de noir, des fringues bien entendues noires avec des touches de rouges par ci par là. Mais le pire était sûrement les marques sur son corps : Comment certains pouvaient-ils considérer cela comme de l'art ? Comment pouvait-on sciemment choisir de se mutiler et pour quoi au final ? Pour lui ce n'était ni plus ni moins une façon d'attirer le regard sur soi et pas une quelconque expression de son être et de ses convictions.

C'est dommage, elle aurait pu être mignonne sans tout ça, se dit-il. Il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais remarqué s'il s'était promené ou empressé de rejoindre son bureau, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de personne qui attirait son attention. On pouvait même dire, au grand dam de sa sœur d'ailleurs, qu'il ne s'intéressait même pas à la gente féminine bien que de temps à autre, dans un sursaut de virilité ou plutôt, devrait-on dire, quand sa nature d'homme se révélait au grand jour (certain le prenait pour un être asexué, mais il avait ce qu'il faut là ou il faut, et savait s'en servir...), il se servait de ce que la nature lui avait donné. Mais il les préférait blonde, grande et aux yeux bleus. Sûrement une sorte de complexe d'Œudipe qui ne s'était pas totalement dissolu au fil des années.

« 2 euros 30 »

Il sortit de ses pensées et continua d'observer la jeune femme en sortant sa monnaie, comme si de rien n'était. Celle-ci n'était même pas gênée par cette insistance, elle semblait même plutôt blasée par le comportement du jeune homme. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas des personnes aimables, ces gens-là (comprenez les tatoués, autant tous les ranger dans le même panier, ça ne le dérangeait à priori pas). Même pas un merci ni un au revoir. Bon ce n'était pas le tout, mais il devait vraiment se dépêcher sinon il n'arriverait pas à l'heure qu'il s'imposait chaque matin histoire de bien prendre de l'avance sur les autres. Il n'avait pas honte de se le dire : il était le meilleur dans son domaine.


End file.
